fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
King Dedede
King Dedede, also written as King De De De, King DeDeDe, or King DDD, or simply Dedede, is a major character in the Kirby series. He is a large, penguin-like being who is the self-proclaimed king of Dream Land, and the arch-rival of Kirby. As such, especially in earlier titles, he often appeared as a boss or even the final or penultimate boss, with his main weapon being a giant, wooden mallet. However, following Kirby's Return to Dream Land, King Dedede and Kirby are on much more friendlier terms, and has helped in on his adventures more times than not, with most of his boss battles being a result of him being possessed. As such, it is debatable weather King Dedede is the main (or even a) antagonist of the series or not. Dedede has since become one of the most popular characters, both in and outside the Kirby series. He is also one of the series most recurring characters, appearing in every mainline title with the exception of Kirby & the Amazing Mirror. This popularity and presence is what led to him being a playable character in the Super Smash Bros. series, first debuting in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and appearing in every game since then. Abilities King Dedede has immense girth, and often tries to crush his enemies under his feet. He also has the ability to inhale air, and enemies, like Kirby can, which also allows him to fly. He is also quite skilled with his mallet, which is sometimes mechanized. Appearances Pathverse In the Pathverse timeline, Dedede begins the construction of Devotee Castle, to increase the morale of those who visited it and in honor of The Masters. When the castle had been completed, traveling nomads decided to settle around the castle. The number of citizens around the Castle built up, with business developing and homes increasing, the area was eventually known as Devotee City. During the Second Age on the 22nd Anniversary of Devotee Castle, one of Dedede's advisors, Bandanna Dee, is kidnapped by the Blind Man for him to make his future city economically stable. Dedede is paranoid because of this, and thus does a terrible job at being a king, which ultimately leaves most civilians near poverty, leading to raids on Devotee Castle. One of the raids (Lead by Micool the First) had resulted in the deaths of most the remaining Waddle Dee Advisors (Some managed to escape Devotee during the raid) along with King Dedede. Because of this, Micool the First was crowned as new monarch of Devotee City, which he handed down to Micool the Master. Neverworld In Neverworld, Dedede joins The Chess Crew with Dimentio, Meta Knight, Merlon, and Nastasia. Kirby Wii King Dedede will be a playable character in Kirby Wii and movie adaption. Super Smash Bros. Adventure King Dedede will appear in Super Smash Bros. Adventure. He will be a boss in World 2: Pop Star. Super Smash Bros. Collide Dedede will be a hidden character in Super Smash Bros. Collide. He is unlocked by defeating Waluigi in less than 3 mins, 25 seconds. When story mode is exited, it shows the Collision War battlefield being dominated by a new enemy. Playing as Kirby, you must defeat him to unlock him. Mario Kart Burst King Dedede makes an appearance in Mario Kart Burst as an unlockable character, appearing alongside Kirby as a guest character. He is a heavyweight driver. Kirby Air Ride Wii King Dedede will be playable in Kirby Air Ride Wii, and he will be the boss of level 2 in the game's Adventure Mode. Mario Kart: Character Mania King Dedede apears again in the story mode of Mario Kart: Character Mania. In the beginning, he and Kirby attended the Pop Star Grand Prix (he starts to make a Forget Me Spray in the progress) . They were than invaded by Dark Matter and King Dedede lamnded face first into pavement in the village. Kirby soon walks by him. King Dedede later got out and escaped into the city. After World 3, King Dedede finds Kirby and his new partner (Lavora) that he gets a little shocked over. So, he started to finish his "Forget Me Spray" to make Kirby forget about the adventure. After World 5, he finally finishes. He pulls it over to Neo Bowser City to find them gone! After World 6, he looks on Daisy's Cruiser and finds King Boo. He tells him that Kirby and his new friend had deafeated him hours ago. King Dedede gets mad! After World 9, Cheif Chlly gives him a dart gun. He leaps at the two and shots them both! After World 11, King Dedede finds the two alive. King Dedede ecapes to Rainbow Road and perpares to battle. After World 12-6, Kirby and Lavora finally finds him. King Dedede has a new weapon, the Robo Dedede. After his defeat, King Dedede jumps back to Bowser's Castle to get his "Forget Me Spray". Before the final boss, King Dedede comes back with his "Forget Me Spray" but is too late! At the ending cutscene, King Dedede slips and a rainbow banana from out of nowhere and pressed a button of his "Forget Me Spray" and the two forgot the amazing adventure ever 'cause of Dedede. Kirby: Onslaught and Kirby: Dark Fury King Dedede appears as a playable character in both Kirby: Onslaught and Kirby: Dark Fury. He serves a more good, yet humorous role. Mario & Kirby Baseball Dedede appears in Mario & Kirby Baseball as a captain. He uses his hammer to bat, so he has a harder time hitting the ball. However, he has one of the highest batting stats in the game. His running and pitching, however, are bad, meaning he's not very useful if he doesn't hit home runs. The Throne of Dream Land In The Throne of Dream Land, King Dedede finds his authority challenged by his own family, Queen Cecece and Prince Bebebe. Unable to bring things to a peaceful conclusion, Dedede is forced to barricade himself and his family in the Grandmaze, a method of criminal execution he has used for 50 years. While trapped, Dedede and his family begin to realize that their greed is worthless, especially after converstaions with Gimmick V. Dedede attempts to activate the Teleport-Exit, but KAOS-com interferes. The Grandmaze software is released, and a "maze effect" covers Dream Land. Dedede watches helplessly as Gimmick V embarks into the Grandmaze to stop KAOS-com. The game ends with Dedede granting Gimmick hsi freedom, and the royal trio bidding the robot farewell. Ice Climber 2 If the Kirby amiibo is scanned while playing Ice Climber 2 the player can unlock Mt. Dedede as a playable stage, where King Dedede appears as a boss. Kirby U: The Ultra Jewels In Kirby U: The Ultra Jewels, King Dedede helps Kirby and Ribbon get past the swarm of meteors near Plasma Star, though later reappears to hinder their progress. Kirby 65 King Dedede is one of the main protagonists in Kirby 65. He is called by Kirby and gladly joins him to save Popstar Galaxy. He serves as a boss, too, under the possession of Minus Zero. In his boss fight, he grows to a giant size and can fall quickly, meaning Kirby has to act quickly. The Stories of New Tendo City King Dedede appears in the television series The Stories of New Tendo City. In the series, he is known as Commissioner Dedede, and is the police commissioner of New Tendo City. Despite his high rank, he is depicted as an incompetent, and quite lazy indidvidual. He is mentioned to always be in his office, eating donuts, and watching viral videos, and often leaves the crimes of the city to be dealt with by Police Chief Officer Jenny. He is also shown to have a crush on Palutena, the owner of the city's Japanese Bathhouse. Star Team Heroes Despite his victory against Kirthar, He's one of the victims of the Kirthar's Snap Finger. amiibo Gallery KingDedede SSBUltimate.png|King Dedede in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate King Dedede SSBU and SSB3DS.png|King Dedede in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U KRtDL Dedede 2.png|King Dedede in Kirby's Return to Dream Land KTD_King_Dedede.png|King Dedede in Kirby: Triple Deluxe KSA King Dedede artwork.png|King Dedede in Kirby: Star Allies KSA Macho Dedede.png|Swole King Dedede in Kirby: Star Allies MaskedDededeSSB4Mod.png SSF2_King_Dedede.png King dedede kfad.png|''King for a Day'' artwork. File:Hnk_kingdedede_3_by_princespikeroseredii_dcsgwb5-300w.png|''Kirby Right Back At Ya!'' 1.1.King Dedede Standing.png 1.2.King Dedede with his hammer on his shoulder.png 1.3.King Dedede Dancing.png 1.4.King Dedede laying down.png 1.5.King Dedede's Kick.png 1.6.King Dedede holding his Hammer Overhead.png 1.7.King Dedede smashing the ground.png 1.8.King Dedede inhaling.png 1.9.King Dedede is full.png 1.10.King Dedede floating.png 1.11.King Dedede spiting a star.png 1.12.King Dedede preparing to throw a Gordo.png 1.13.King Dedede falling.png 1.14.King Dedede Landing.png 1.15.King Dedede Preparing his Jet Hammer.png 1.16.King Dedede is Tired.png 1.17.King Dedede is Down.png }} Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Kirby Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Royalty Category:Birds Category:Good Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Kirby (series) Category:Victims of Kirthar's Finger Snap Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's Super Smash Bros.